1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device having an electrostatic capacitive type touch panel function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of portable thin flat display devices has increased considerably. A representative example of a flat display devices is an electroluminescent display device, which is an active matrix type display device expected to become the next generation display device due to its wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response speed. Also, compared to an inorganic light emitting display device, an organic light emitting display device having an emissive layer formed of an organic material has better luminance, driving voltage, and response speed, and is capable of realizing multi-colors.
In order to allow a user to input a command via a finger or a pen-type pointer, many studies have been conducted to obtain an organic light emitting display device having a touch panel function, such as an internal electrostatic capacitive type touch panel display device.
However, in the case of an organic light emitting display device having a internal electrostatic capacitive type touch panel, the thickness of the touch panel is increased in order to embed the touch panel function. In addition, a display drive integrated circuit (DDI) and a touch panel drive IC have to be separately arranged resulting in compatibility issues between the products. Also, it is difficult to attach the touch panel drive IC to a flexible printed circuit board (PCB).